Bad End
by FandomBard12
Summary: Sometimes, not everything goes well. This story shows that. (Spoilers for some upcoming works)


A random idea I had.

What if my character Aaron had bad endings across the multi-verse and all of it resulted in him being evil?

Strap in folks, this a long one.

Also, spoilers for my stories and some of the original works that you may have not seen yet. So if you don't want that to be spoiled, then I'd suggest walking away from this now and reading my other stuff or waiting for the new content to roll out.

You still here? Alright, let's get started.

* * *

**The RPG Hunter**

Aaron looked up as he saw those dreaded words, the words he never hoped to see.

_**GAME**__** OVER**_

He had lost... at the final fight of all things, Salem killed him and won the ongoing battle between darkness and light. Good and Evil.

He... was going to marry Ruby after this, he planned so many things for them and that's not gonna happen now.

"_**Do you wish to seek power? Vengeance?**_" He heard

Aaron looked around annoyed and angry. Right now he wasn't in the mood for conversation... or even a fight at this point.

"Who the hell is speaking?" He asked

A strange figure then appears before Aaron, an evil grin. The figure... seemed to be someone Aaron recognized but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_**You Humans and Faunas should know who I am... I am the one who created the Grimm after all.**_" The figure said

Aaron's eyes then widened in fear and horror, he knew who this was... and this was not good. He barely knew what he was dealing with here but he did know one thing at least, not to trust him

"...God of Darkness?" He asked horrified

He then felt a claw go across his cheek, not causing a cut but was just... brushing against his cheek. It was weird that a god would do that but... it's not exactly comfortable with Aaron considering his preference of gender.

This was an instant nope moment

"_**Yes**_." God of Darkness said

"W-why are you here?" Aaron asked suspicious of the God, ignoring the weird sexual tension established

He can't fight that well without a sword and some gear plus this is a God, so he has to stay focused in case things go wrong. One wrong move and it is 'game over' times two for him.

"_**You see, I've kept an eye on your soul for a long time. I figure... why not give you a little help here?**_" God of Darkness said

Aaron looked away from him, he knows what's going to happen here if he listened and obliged him.

He isn't an idiot, he knows what that sinister God did in the past. He knows how he is.

"And you forgot that I know how you are and what you've done... no sale." Aaron said

"_**Who said I was here for a deal?**_" God of Darkness said

Aaron felt a sharp pain in his head, his eyes slowly turned blood red as the white of his eyes turned black. He felt himself be corrupted and have him lose himself in the process.

The Gamer was slowly being wiped from his being, not being able to prevent this take over by this corruption.

"_**I'm here just to have a world killed... I am the one who wanted it destroyed, after all, I do what I want**_." Satan said

His eyes finished turning, his hair darkened as did his clothing. His coat was with his shirt turning a dark magenta, the arm that was formerly missing turned demonic, his jeans turned red. His boots turning white.

Aaron straightened, he looked at God of Darkness with a grin. A grin that wasn't good-natured or cheeky but was rather one of malice and cruelty, this wasn't his smile.

It was the smile of a demon's.

"I thank you. Now... I must go kill all those who oppose me." He said

Aaron then flew up, wings made of darkness sprouting out of his back.

**Later**

Ruby was panting, she was fighting Salem for a while with no effort getting through. They knew she was immortal but this seemed a bit ridiculous, they should be doing some form of damage.

Saying she's hard to kill is an understatement.

"Face it, without your little magic friend there. Your doo-"

"I wouldn't say that they are without me." A familiar yet... an oddly cold voice said

Everyone looked over to see Aaron... in a strange form. It slightly scared them and made the hairs on the back of their neck stand up, they silently looked at their gauges and saw it was black for some odd reason.

That was an indication... something's not right.

"Aaron... is that a new form?" Jaune asked a bit wary of him

"Quite the opposite, and I no longer am that weakling Aaron. Call me... Aamon." Aamon said

"...What?" Blake asked a little scared of how he's acting

Salem saw Aamon's darkness and for once in her life... for once in her life full of evil, cruelty, lying, and selfishness.

She was scared of a person like her.

"Yo-you're not Human nor Faunas... wh- what are you?" Salem asked afraid

"...A demon, just like **you**." Aamon said

He grabbed Salem and turned her into a crystal which then formed into a blade.

Aamon then turned and looked at the rest with an evil grin, they stepped back slightly afraid of this... thing that was in front of them. It wasn't their friend anymore, it was something evil

Before it faltered a moment, he grabbed his head in pain. His eyes were turned to normal and were filled with fear rather than that confidence it was filled with before which made everyone concerned for him.

"Guys, run. I'm not in control, I have been corrupted by the same person who created the Grimm and Salem, I can't stop his corruption for long. Run! RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" Aaron yelled

"Aaron, wh-what can we do?" Dani asked afraid for her brother

"...Find a way to kill me, that's the only way. I'm sorry." Aaron said with a tear going down from his eye

His eyes started to turn back into their demonic form, smoke rising from it. He grabbed his head in pain again, he growled deeply.

"Dammit, he's gaining control again. RUN!" Aaron yelled

Everyone then ran out of the castle, he then locked it using the last of his magic that wasn't corrupted by the evil within him.

Aamon's eyes then appeared again with an annoyed look on his face.

"A split personality eh? I'll deal with you soon enough, it'll take me years to get through this damn barrier." He said

Aamon then grinned evilly and insanely.

"No matter, I'll destroy this pitiful world soon enough." He said

**A couple of years later**

Ruby was standing against her old boyfriend alone, she was older. An old woman practically, she was ready to fight him after training her eyes to defeat him.

She doesn't want to, she wants the one she loves back.

"Aaron. Please, come back." She said hoping she can still reach him

"Aaron's no longer here Ruby, I am Aamon. A demon, the destroyer of this world." Aamon said

With heavy heart, she used her silver eyes which finally killed him.

He was bleeding out red blood, the demonic presence from his body fading away as the cold of death set in.

He smiled at Ruby, it was a smile she had not seen for a long time from him. It felt nice but... held a certain sadness to it as this would be the last time.

"Thank you... for ending my suffering... Ruby." Aaron said

He fell forward, he was dead the moment he transformed and became that beast.

It was a corpse that was being puppeteered as it turned out later.

_Later_

Ruby was celebrated as a hero, she saved all of the continents and Remnant from evil.

The people that knew her... saw what horrible emotional pain she was in.

She wanted the one she loved back, she wanted Aaron back.

They... couldn't help her now, she's too far gone.

Ruby cried at Aaron's grave soon after the ceremony where she was given a medal of honor for what she did.

She threw it into the forest nearby out of anger and spite, she didn't deserve it. She killed a good man.

"Why... why did it have to end this way." She said

Ruby then yelled into the sky, still crying as it started to rain around her showing her sorrow.

That day... was marked as the death of what was a hero and a lover.

The day Ruby's heart... truly broke and was never repaired.

It was a sad legend that went down.

For many many generations.

A true tale of woe.

**Bad**** End: Dark Aaron/Aamon**

{======}

Now for the next bad ending.

{======}

**A Hat in Time: Twisted Fate**

Aaron... failed, he was defeated by Moonjumper and now he can't get home.

His journey stops here.

...

No... no, he won't stop here.

He'll get back up... and **kill **him.

"_Wait... i-is he getting back up?_" He heard

Aaron slowly got back to his feet, his eye color no longer the same which unnerved the others.

It was a deep red, he growled like a feral beast which made him seem more beast then man.

"Hey... you." Aaron said angrily

Moonjumper looked at him afraid... he wasn't like this before... he's changed.

Changed in a way that made a person who was a self-made God afraid.

"Y-you aren't the same brat from before... wh-what are you?" He asked afraid

"...A person you shouldn't have messed with, this is what happens when you're around a corrupted Time Piece after death, you change." Aaron said in a deep feral growl

His arm then twisted and contorted into a long blade which was used to cut Moonjumpers' head.

The Time Piece turned back to normal but Aaron... changed.

His entire body was a glowing purple color. The iris of his eyes was a deep red while the sclera was a molten gold color. He looked corrupted rather then pure like he was before.

Aaron looked at the people who got him here.

"...You shall never see me again but if I see you. I will kill you." He said

Aaron then disappeared, never to be seen again.

_Later_

He was sitting on a throne, a grin on his face.

"Well, the universe is mine, my enemies are dead. My regime is ruling over everyone, I say this is a win for me. Best of all, thanks to this form. I'm immortal, a paradox... it fits considering... time has never moved on for my body. Immortality rules." Aaron said

Below the throne were thousands of skulls.

There were more in the basement.

**Bad End:**** Paradox Aaron**

{======}

Time for yet another story.

{======}

**Heart to Heartbeat**

Aaron was... looking a Monika with a glare.

He had tried to save everyone but she used the coding to make sure that didn't happen.

He had to see Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri die... all because he was powerless.

**This pissed him off.**

"You failed to stop me... now we'll be here toge-"

"Shut the fuck up." Aaron said with venom in his tone

He got up, his eye color now onyx black. His body starting to slightly glitch out and all jittery. He occasionally twisted his neck to the side with an angry twitch

"You killed everyone... now for you." Aaron said

He lifted his hand, a knife appeared after one's and zero's created it.

Monika looked at Aaron afraid as a grin appeared on his face.

"W-what? You can't do that! Only... I can make items." She asked in fear and shock

"You should have realized, there's another ending to this game. One that I created, thanks to the gracious power of you." Aaron said

He pinned her down and raised the knife with a look of glee.

"It's called 'The Killer Ending' it's where you die over and over for my pleasure. Don't try to run, we're alone here forever. Remember?" Aaron said

"No, no, no, NO!" Monika said in fear

Aaron then stabbed her over and over, it never killed her but she felt like she died and came back each time to that blood ridden face.

That look of perverse glee with that evil grin.

That look of... insanity with twitchy shifty eyes.

What... what has she done?

What did she do?

Why?

That was all going through her head for all of eternity.

**Bad End:**** Glitch Aaron**

{======}

Yep... we're still rolling.

{======}

**The Crystal Clan**

Aaron panted heavily as he stood in front of Larc Mordius, the Dark Lord bent on destroying everything.

He was ready to win this fight for the world.

"Give it up Lord Mordius, you'll die here alone and by my hand." He said

"Ah... but don't you know anything about magic... especially Dark Magic." Larc said

Aaron then remembered something from a book he read, it mentioned that some types of magic can... possess people.

He then felt a sharp pain in his chest, a dark spot revealed as Larc started to disappear.

"While I can't remember my previous memories, my new body will be able to carry on my task. My goal to destroy this world." Larc said

"No, no! Get out of me!" Aaron screeched

He tried pulling out the dark spot but it was... futile.

Soon, all of Larc was gone and inside Aaron.

It changed him.

Aaron's eyes turned from blue to purple, then to a deep red.

His clothing and armor all changed to black, his face contorted into an insane grin as wisps of darkness sprouted of his body.

"Heheheh, this world shall fall to Darkness as planned." Aaron said

He got up, Larc's sword appearing in his hand and being dragged on the ground.

"First... some pests to deal with." Aaron said

He grinned, even more, turning more and more insane with each second.

"Hello world, meet King Aaron Brean (Note: Irish for Foul)." Aaron said

_Later_

He was staring madly into Eddy's eyes as he slowly stabbed his sword into his chest, killing him.

"Aaron... where are you in that insane mind!" Eddy asked

"...Your friend was lost to the previous Dark Lord, never to be seen again. Tell me, do you think you can reach him? Because I can't, also. Call me Brean." Brean asked

He then leaned in close.

"That's the name that killed the rest of your friends. Right?" Brean asked

"...Burn in hell, someone will kill you... you may not be in there anymore Aaron but... at least someone will end this." Eddy said

He then lifted a remote with a big button.

"Me... and it will go out with a hell of a bang." Eddy said

He then pressed it. Killing him and Brean, ending this war of darkness.

Once and for all.

There was no one else left to celebrate sadly, and it was all but darkness as Light was overtaken a long time ago.

All that was there was a wasteland, a reminder to those who passed through it that not all battles can be won, not all villains are stopped, and not all heroes win.

This... is the World of Darkness.

**Bad End:**** Dark Lord Aaron**

{======}

A pretty good bad ending if I do say so myself.

{======}

**Camp Camp: Camper's Adventures**

Aaron struggled as his now brainwashed friends dragged him to the chamber.

"Dammit, let me go! I'm not going down like this!" He yelled

"It's good you are, now be pure. My new assistant." Daniel said with an insane smile

Aaron was put into the chamber and later was purified but... something went wrong.

His clothing was all white but his face had an evil smug grin.

"Thanks for 'purifying' me, though... you'll soon regret it." Aaron said

"Wh-what? You... you are supposed to be under my command." Daniel said, now afraid, he hadn't felt that in a long time

"Sadly... I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, get it?" Aaron said, grabbing the knife Daniel was going to use to defend himself

He lifted it while Daniel was on the ground, an insane grin on his face.

"Because I'm wearing white." Aaron said

He then stabbed Daniel, killing him. Aaron got up and brushed himself off.

"That was fun... now to go off and... create my cult. One better than that fools, these ones... will be truly **alive and pure**." He said

Aaron then left Camp Campbell, everyone else died after drinking the punch Daniel made or were killed by Daniel.

Gwen came back to see everyone dead, only to be killed by Jen later.

Nobody knew what happened but a new cult was made soon after.

They managed to grow to military ranks soon after.

No one could stop them.

**Bad End:**** Cultist Aaron**

{======}

And here's the last one.

{======}

**Undertale: A Soul's Tale**

Aaron had done it, he killed every last Monster in the Underground.

All... except for three.

Sans, Flowey and Asgore, the only three stopping him from getting out of here.

Aaron walked into a golden hall, a lighted by the outside, he saw a shadowy figure.

"...Is that you Sans?" Aaron asked with a grin

"...yeah kid, it's me." Sans said

The light died down, revealing him with a pissed of glare, one glowing eye, and his brother scarf tied around his neck.

"Ah, nice to see you again chucklehead... are you prepared for death?" Aaron asked

"i'm stopping you, right here and right no-"

Sans felt a sudden pain in his chest, Aaron had stabbed him with a knife.

"You monsters need to stop talking... and breathing while you're at it." He said

Aaron removed the knife and stepped back, allowing Sans to fall on the floor.

He then got back up, stupid grin on his face as he shrugged with a wink, still trying to act as though everything was okay.

"...well, i'm going to grill-"

Aaron slashed him, causing a chunk of his skull to disappear.

"wh-wha-"

Aaron slashed him again, cutting off his arms.

"Die." He said

Sans said nothing, as he turned to dust.

Aaron went on to kill Asgore in one blow, taking his Soul with Flowey being killed afterward.

Like he didn't know Flowey was gonna botch it up for him and kill Asgore while having the Soul destroyed in the process. That flower was an idiot, they wouldn't know a good idea if it slapped them in the face.

Aaron left the underground, going on to kill nearly every Human.

No one could stop him... he had God-Like power now.

**Ba****d**** End: Genocide Aaron**

* * *

And that's all I wanted to do.

I'm done here, and probably never will go back to this so here are a few Bad Ends for some stories that I have coming up.

**WARNING IF YOU DO NOT WANT THESE STORIES SPOILED IN A FEW WORDS OR WANT TO SEE WHAT THE STORY IS WHEN IT COMES OUT, THEN JUST SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM WHERE THE END DIALOG WILL AWAIT YOU.**

**ONLY WARNING HERE**

Everyone good? Alright.

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

Mario: Fallen Star Aaron

RWBYxED EDD N EDDY Crossover: Demon General Aaron

The RPG Hunter, Empire of Darkness: Dark Knight Aaron

Pokemon: Evil Organization Leader Aaron

Wakfu: Fatebreaker Aaron

Gurren Laggan: Anti-Spiral Aaron

Kingdom Hearts: Xehanort Aaron

Persona 4: Depressed Aaron

Persona 5: Traitorous Desires Aaron

Red Vs Blue: AI Data Lost or Data Lost Aaron

Lookism: Prisoner: 20001 or Prisoner Aaron

Rick & Morty: Evil Aaron

Naruto: Orochimaru!Aaron (A sort of working title)

Earthbound: Insane Psychic Aaron

Terraria: Corruption Aaron

Gravity Falls: Insanity Aaron

Homestuck: Fallen God Aaron

DragonBall: Future Aaron (A timeline where things basically went wrong)

Craig of the Creek: Gladiator Aaron (Long story there)

My Hero Academia: Villain Aaron

Big Hero 6: Anti-hero Aaron (In that universe, not a good thing)

Lilo and Stitch: Naarow (A re-arrangment of Aaron with a 'W' if you didn't know)

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

{======}

Sorry for some of that blank space, gotta make sure nobody who wants no spoliers to not see it.

Gotta be mindful about it.

Now, the reason I did this giant one-shot was to get a few concepts that I've been thinking of out of my head, after seeing a whole bunch of 'Bad End Friends' related videos. It got me thinking.

What kind of bad endings can exist across for Aaron considering... he has had quite a few good ends to his story or his story has continued without the possibility of things going wrong for the character that leads to an early end of their story.

Trust me when I say this, a character's story can go many ways if you think about it hard enough.

It's sort of like D&D except it's way more dialogue-based, no dice rolls, and it's more based around a set story.

It's very different from the original comparison but at least it's a good comparison.

So yeah, that's the reason why I made this story.

Now with all of that out of the way.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
